


Feather-like touch

by BabyStray (Lexine)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dom/sub Etiquete, Corrupted Police Officer, Crimes & Criminals, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Explicit Consent, Light Masochism, M/M, No Safeword, Non-Consensual Spanking, Pickpocketer Han Jisung | Han, Pickpockets, Police Officer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Spit As Lube, Threats, Title Kink, Twisted Morality, Unhealthy Relationships, kinks arent negotiated, light degradation, no police uniform though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexine/pseuds/BabyStray
Summary: Han Jisung is a master in the art of pickpocketing. He’s sure no uniforms can get him, but he doesn’t count on an undercover operation nor on having to deal with a corrupt officer that is after his ass instead of justice.Except the police officer is actually the epitome of what one would call “hot” so he doesn’t mind it.Or simply:"Kids like you need a good spanking, not jail."
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Feather-like touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi babies~ :3 This time I bring you a little something that was born from the Fandom Tour Ep.04. Hannie was so skilled at getting those phones O.O I’m shook *insert shocked Hyunjin face*
> 
> I’d like to ask you to **PLEASE read the tags**. They’re very important: this work might be triggering to some people, so reader discretion is advised.
> 
> **Also, there are practices portrayed in this work are criminal and I do not endorse them:**  
>   
>  Pickpocketing, abuse of power, threats, non-consensual physical punishments and non-consensual sexual acts are considered crimes in most (if not all) countries and you could face jail or prison time, expensive fines and possibly other punishments depending on where you live. Don’t do it kids~ D:  
>   
>  **On Non-con Elements / Dubious Consent / Non-Consensual Spanking:**  
>  [spoiler]  
> At the beginning Jisung is threatened with jail time, so he is coerced/forced to follow Minho to his place. He goes "willingly" in the sense that he agrees to go, but the threat takes away from that. The spanking starts non-con, but Jisung's a masochist and Minho is hot, so later on Jisung engages willingly with him. Since Minho never drops the threat and Jisung only explicitly says yes much much after, I still tagged it dubious consent.  
> [/spoiler]  
>   
> This is a work of fiction. The characters represented here do not reflect their irl counterparts whatsoever. Again: work of fiction.  
>   
>  **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**

Han Jisung is a master in the art of pickpocketing; some in his gang would say he’s a genius. His swift hands have even earned him a nickname among his pickpocket friends: Feather-touch Han.

It was kind of silly, but he had to admit he lived up to it. There was just not a single soul that could catch him on the act, so light his touch was. He had started like everyone else, using the crowded buses and trains as his stage for distraction. People just couldn’t keep themselves attentive enough to notice the difference between an accidental bump caused by the sudden movement of the transportation and his hand in their pockets, purses, bags… whatever he could get his hands on.

Like most, he later upped his game by taking up a partner. Changbin would distract the target while helping them carry stuff or even just bumping into them as they passed by in a hurry while he would swiftly swipe whatever he could. But he wasn’t satisfied; it came to a point where that had become boring. It was just way too easy. So he and Changbin broke up their little partnership, although they had become great friends meantime.

Most of his “coworkers” worked in couples: one distracted, the other stole the goods. But after splitting up with Changbin, Jisung noticed he liked to work alone. His specialty was stealing phones. His favourite trick was to pretend to be lost and ask for directions on a shitty phone that had no internet. His cute baby face, the shitty phone and the lack of internet would usually be enough for the target to pull out their own phone. That’s when the game really started. Just taking the phone from someone’s pocket was easy. But try and their phone while they’re holding it and you’ll see what a challenge really is.

So, to still call Jisung a pick-pocketer kind of offended him. He had gone beyond that, he was almost an illusionist at this point. The stage now were packed streets at busy hours, so he could mingle into the crowd easily after his successful act, and get targets that were in a hurry; the best kind.

His reputation and perfect rate of success came with downsides, though: the police is always on his tail. He had heard rumours that they were trying to catch _him_ specifically. Should he be proud? He was kind of proud. But there was no way for them to catch him; he prayed on inattention, so he had taken to observing his surroundings like a hawk. He could see the uniforms from a kilometre away.

However, what Feather-touch Han didn’t count on was the police organising an operation with undercover officers.

It was a good profiting day. In an hour he had stolen ten smartphones. Nothing like a good busy street to make his day. He saw his next target right away: a good-looking and well-dressed young man that was very distracted on his phone, frowning and shouting at whoever he was on a call with. Han had to be sincere, he liked stealing from beautiful people; it made the experience that much better.

He pulled out his phone and walked towards the man as soon as he hung up and put his phone away. The bump made the man look up at him surprised and Jisung made sure to apologise. The man smiled sweetly at him and he had to hold his breath for a second to focus. Yeah, stealing from hot people was the best.

“Don’t worry about it”, the man said, his voice soft and angelic.

“Actually, it’d really help me if you could give me a hand here”, he began to put his plan in action. He made his most miserable face and told the man his usual pity story of how he had no internet and was so _sooo_ lost. As predicted, the man pulled out his phone and started to give him directions using a navigation app. He made small conversation with the man - Minho, as he found out, making sure the man wasn’t watchful of his movements.

Jisung gestured to the street ahead, making sure the man was looked at what he was showing and pretended that someone bumped into him, making his move for the phone, his swift hand grabbing the item as he grunted and pretended to complain to the inexistent person who bumped into him.

When he felt Minho’s hand on his wrist, he knew he was in trouble. The colour drained from his face as he looked down to confirm and yes, that was Minho’s hand on his wrist, and then up to see a very intimidating smirk on his face. The tried to make a move and run, but Minho had him in a vice grip. He tried to shake him off, but ended up handcuffed to the man instead.

“Tsk tsk”, Minho shook his head, “You’re not going anywhere without me, pretty boy.”

“Let me go, what are you doing, you freak?”, Jisung faked confusion. The fear he didn’t have to fake though; this was the first time he was caught.

“You’re under arrest, Mr. Feather-touch Han”, Minho’s smile didn’t reach his eyes as he showed him his police badge, “or should I call you Hannie?”

“Fuck, just let me go. I’ll give you the phone back”, he tried to pull on the handcuff, but it only dug into his skin painfully. Minho held his arm and laughed.

“Oh, I can let you go”, he smiled brightly at Jisung, his change in demeanour confusing the boy.

“Huh, wait, what?”, he frowned.

“I can let you go on one condition”, Minho smirked.

“And that would be?”, Jisung quirked a brow.

“You come with me to my house.”

Now, that was not what Jisung was expecting. He had heard of some of his friends paying officers to let them go… knew some of them traded goods with them in exchange of them turning a blind eye. But this was… that kind of thing, right?

“Dude, fuck off!”, he tried to pull his arm out of Minho’s hold, but damn, the man was strong.

“Then I guess it’s time you go to jail~”, Minho pouted cutely and drawled out the last word, and _that_ would’ve been a crime on its own, if Jisung was the one making the laws. “I think you’ll get only five years, don’t worry.”

“Fuck, wai- no!”, Jisung struggled on the man’s hold.

“Don’t make a show, baby, if people notice something’s off I’m gonna have no choice but arrest you”, Minho smirked when Jisung stopped fighting and looked around worried. “Come with me.”

“Shit, yes! I’ll go”. Jisung was so screwed. Probably literally.

He found himself standing awkwardly at Minho’s entrance as he locked the door. He gulped and hoped the guy didn’t plan on murdering him. It’d be very unfortunate if he died while trying to avoid prison. Minho lead him further inside by the arm and took him to his room, pushing him to the bed. Jisung fell on his stomach with a surprised yelp and tried to turn around, but Minho sat on top of him and restrained his arms above his head.

“D-dude, is this really ne-necessary?”, Jisung stuttered whilst he struggled against his hold. What could he say? He was scared. Minho was really strong, much stronger than Jisung and he didn’t know what was in store for him. He wouldn’t mind having sex with him to avoid being arrested - he was no prude and the guy was a greek god - but he’d prefer to know what the fuck he was planning.

“Do you want to go to jail, Hannie?”, Minho asked back and Jisung shook his head. “I don’t want you to go to jail either”, he smiled and used his weight to keep him in place as he detached himself from the handcuff that was still keeping them locked together and looped it around his bed post, cuffing Jisung’s other hand soon after. Jisung tried to free himself and kick Minho, but really, the man was way stronger than him and his added weight together with his dick right against Jisung’s ass was not helping him. It didn’t help that Jisung was not a good fighter; he usually didn’t have to be since his victims didn’t even notice what he was doing.

“Then let me go?”, Jisung tried, his frightened eyes on Minho.

“I can’t do that, Hannie”, Minho pouted above him and inclined over him to speak on his ear, “You were a bad boy, Hannie~”, he drawled out cutely, but to Jisung it only sounded alarming and he shuddered. “Don’t you think bad boys should be punished?”, he said and Jisung could even imagine the smirk that was plastered on his face as his body betrayed him, making him shiver in anticipation.

Jisung opened and closed his mouth, unable to respond, red staining his cheeks. Minho continued, “I’m an officer, I can’t just let you do whatever you want under my watch”, he straightened himself up to kneel behind him and pulled Jisung’s hips up so his as was up in the air. Jisung’s blush spread to his neck and ears as he tried to hoist himself up, but Minho pressed his face into the mattress. Jisung’s eyes started to water, realisation that he was completely at Minho’s mercy hitting him hard. The worst part is that he didn’t really find it bad, only very scary since he didn’t really know Minho or what would happen.

“I promise I won’t do it again”, Jisung whimpered, his eyes welling with tears.

“Ahwn baby, do you think I can trust the word of a thief?”, Minho said, his hands caressing Jisung’s bum. Jisung strained to look at him and saw the hunger on Minho’s eyes, an unwanted warmth spreading through his whole body.

“I think what kids like you need is a good spanking, not jail, don’t you agree?”, Minho smiled at Jisung widening eyes, the fear in the boys eyes making him feel jittery in the best way. He couldn’t wait to watch him cry.

“Please, Minho-“, a hard slap made him hitch forward with a surprised gasp. Minho tsked, “So impolite, is that how you call an officer?”, he struck again and Jisung yelped.

“S-sorry, please stop, sir”, he stammered.

Minho hummed, “yeah, that’s much better”, he caressed the spot he had hit and Jisung leaned into the touch unconsciously, making Minho grin. “See? That wasn’t so difficult”, he said and downed his hand harder. Jisung winced and tried to shy away from the touch, but Minho held him strongly still.

Every hit made Jisung more of a begging mess, pleases and stops flying out of his mouth as if he knew no other words. What his mouth said was very different from what he felt, though. The thing is that he was a prideful person, so no matter what he couldn’t admit every strike of Minho’s hand sent shockwaves of pleasure that went straight to his dick. Minho, on the other hand, couldn’t help but notice that the harder the blow the more Jisung’s whines sounded more like moans.

He reached around Jisung’s waist to undo his jeans and felt the boy was hard. He smirked, “you’re actually really fucked up, aren’t you?”, he pulled the boy's pants down to his knees along with his underwear and couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled in his chest when he saw how wet it was with precome, Jisung’s cock beet red at the tip, rock hard, and his ass red from the spanking, even when he had hit the boy only through his clothes.

He brought his hand down as hard as he could on the bare skin of Jisung’s ass, the moan he let out so pretty. “Who would’ve known Feather-touch Hannie was such a masochistic slut, huh?”, he mocked, “What do you think your friends would do if they knew, Hannie?”

“N-no, please”, he murmured; speech has turned difficult, his pants and moans drowning his words as he spoke.

“Don’t want them to know you’re actually a needy pain slut?”, Minho cooed as Jisung shook his head and moaned a breathy no when Minho struck him again. “Don’t worry, baby, I don’t like sharing”, he pulled the boy’s jeans the rest of the way, made him spread his legs further apart, and then leaned forward to pull Jisung’s hair and make him stand on fours, his bound wrists tugging on the handcuffs, his back flush against Minho’s front. Jisung winced at the contact of his abused bum against the harsh material of Minho’s jeans, the sting making his dick twitch.

“Would you say you have learned your lesson, slut?”

“Y-yes, yessir”, Jisung sobbed.

“Then I’m gonna open you up, Hannie”, Minho said lowly on the shell of his ear, and Jisung couldn’t help the satisfied sigh that escaped him. Minho scoffed, “Such a wanton slut”, he tutted, “you’re not supposed to be enjoying this, Hannie”, he laughed and bit Jisung’s ear, making Jisung shiver.

Minho kissed and bit down on his nape, then trailed down his spine and down to his abused ass, the flesh there in deep hues of red, Jisung flinching from the pain but soon pushing back into it as he let his head rest on the pillows again. He whined when Minho spat on his fluttering hole and sank a finger in one go, heard him curse and vaguely registered a whispered “fuck, you’re so tight, baby” that made him clench harder around the digit.

He cried and moaned as Minho plunged his finger hastily deep into him, one quickly turning to two and then three before he could adjust, the burn of the friction heightening his pleasure. Minho didn’t wait for him to adjust to three fingers either. He took them out, lowered his pants enough to pull his dick out, and then shoved his fingers back into Jisung’s mouth. “Make a mess, filthy slut”, he ordered, and Jisung licked and sucked at the fingers like they were his last meal, drooling around the digits, making them as wet as he could.

Minho slicked himself with his spit wet hand and teased the boy’s rim with the other, “Gonna be a good slut and scream for me, Hannie?”

“F-fuck, yessir”, Jisung scrunched his eyes tightly shut and prepared for the intrusion. He hadn’t seen Minho’s dick, maybe it wasn’t even that big, but it surely felt huge inside him without the lube and with him not being fully prepped. He groaned through the sting and the burn as Minho buried himself deep in one steady motion, the stretch so good the groan melted into a whiny moan.

He heard Minho grunt and let out a long drawled out sigh, “So tight, such a perfect asshole, Hannie”, he said, and Jisung moaned at the praise. Minho rocked his hips slowly at first, finally giving Jisung the chance to ease into the feeling, but he didn’t want any of that.

“Fuck me properly, _Officer_ ”, Jisung glared back at him through his flooded eyes, knowing the effect his words would have on him.

Minho’s hips faltered, “I see, so that’s how it is”, Minho growled, “Fine, if the dirty pain slut wants it hard, then hard it’ll be”. He sped up his thrusts abruptly, a hand going to Jisung’s hair and the other in a bruising hold on his hip, making Jisung yelp as he was pulled and forced back on Minho’s cock. The punishing pace made Jisung’s head spin, mind fogging up as he moaned helplessly at each thrust, at each slap of their hips. The spit quickly dried and the painful drag of Minho’s cock on his entrance as he moved made him squirm, the sweet pain of Minho’s hips hitting his abused ass made him rock backwards to chase the feeling. Minho’s dick felt so deep in his ass and jabbed his prostate again and again, making his eyes roll back as he got lost in pleasure.

When Jisung felt his orgasm approaching, his muscles tensing and his ass tightening around Minho’s dick, he tried to warn Minho, “S-sir”, was all he managed to say between his ragged breaths.

“Good cock sluts come after their sirs, baby”, Minho understood either way and said more like a warning. Jisung nodded and tried to keep his orgasm at bay, which wasn’t easy with the way Minho was ramming into him and aiming at his prostate nonstop.

Eventually he couldn’t hold back anymore, “Please, s-ir, let me come, I need to come so b-bad, please, p-please”, he rushed the words afraid his voice would fail him, his voice cracking nonetheless amid his heaving.

“Such a spoiled little slut, can’t even wait to come”, Minho said as he downed his hand on Jisung’s ass harshly, the boy’s breath hitching, followed by a needy moan. “P-please, s-sir, I need it so bad”, he sobbed.

Minho leaned forward and unlocked the handcuffs from his wrists, then flipped him around on his back, Jisung wincing as his bum rubbed on the bed and whining when Minho filled him again. “Go on, cum for me, baby”, he said as he resumed fucking him hard with a hand pressing the sides of his throat, which made Jisung clench around him and moan a series of “yes yes yes”.

Jisung came soon after with a scream, his mouth hanging open and eyes watering. Minho kept fucking him through it and continued fucking him afterwards, and the overstimulation made Jisung cry and look pleadingly at Minho, who only smirked and kept going until he came deep inside him.

Minho pulled out carefully and went straight to the bathroom to get towels and a cream to tend to Jisung’s bruised skin. Jisung winced while Minho wiped his sensitive cock and skin, and blushed when Minho cleaned the come that had dripped from his ass. Then he pulled the top covers from the bed, so they’d have a relatively clean bed to sleep on.

“You’re being very sweet for someone who spanked the life out of me”, Jisung huffed, but there was no bite to his words.

“Since I did whatever I wanted it’s the least I can do”, Minho shrugged. “What do you want first: nap or shower?”, he tilted his had and Jisung almost cooed. How could he look so cute after fucking him so hard?

“Nap and cuddles now. Shower later”, he couldn’t help but smile when Minho took off the button up shirt he was still wearing and snuggled against him. They slept soundly through the night and when morning came, Jisung considered stealing from the man, but he had more important and more fun things in mind. 

Minho woke up suddenly, feeling hot, a sly smirk stretching on his face immediately as he looked down and saw Jisung stuffing his mouth with his cock. “Good morning to you too, baby. Let's shower after this, yes?”

**Author's Note:**

> So… what to say after this mess? I hope you read the tags before, otherwise you were in for a wild ride ^^''
> 
> Edit: I'd like to reinforce that the relationship shown here is twisted and most definitely not healthy. Please _please_ don't think anything that happens is ok. 'Cause it's not. Don't ever think just because I added some aftercare that everything is ok. 'Cause it's not. They had no safewords, Minho threatened Jisung and even if afterwards Jisung said "yes" so much had already happened. If any of you would like to see an aftermath (that would probably have some angst) please let me know in the comments <3 
> 
> If you could leave kudos or a comment I'd appreciate it so sooo much <3  
> 
> 
> **I'd like to remind you not to repost this anywhere without my explicit permission.**
> 
> You can also find me on tt and cc.


End file.
